pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaaffy
|dexcokalos=128 |dexalola= |evofrom=Mareep |evointo=Ampharos |gen=Generation II |species=Wool Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=13.3 kg |imweight=29.3 lbs. |ability=Static |dw=Plus |egg1=Monster |egg2=Field |body=06 |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= }} Flaaffy (Japanese: モココ Mokoko) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Flaaffy appears to a be a pink sheep that has wool on its back to its chin along with black stripes on its ears and its tail. It also possesses a blue orb at the tip of its tail. Natural abilities Flaaffy has the ability Static along with the hidden ability Plus. Static gives the foe a 30% chance of paralysis if they hit Flaaffy with a Physical move. Plus boosts its Special Attack power if with in battle with another Pokémon with the ability Minus. If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, it's tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. Evolution Flaaffy evolves from Mareep at level 15 and into Ampharos at level 30. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 1 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 4 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 8 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 11 |Cotton Spore|—|100|40|Grass|Status}} 16 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status}} 20 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 25 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special}} 29 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 34 |Power Gem|70|100|20|Rock|Special}} 38 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 43 |Cotton Guard|—|—|10|Grass|Status}} 47 |Signal Beam|75|100|15|Bug|Special}} 52 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 56 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric|Special}} N/A |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr=G 180 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 180 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 180 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 180 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 180 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 180 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 180 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 180 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 180 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Flaaffy BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyFlaaffy.gif |b2w2spr=Flaaffy BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyFlaaffy.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Flaaffy XY.gif |xysprs = Flaaffy Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Flaaffy XY.gif |orassprs = Flaaffy Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Appearances Anime A Flaaffy owned by Sullivan appears in Whiscash and Ash under the name of Hannah. A Flaaffy also appears in AG148: A Chip Off the Old Brock where it fell in love with Brock's Marshtomp. In The Spell of the Unown, Molly had a Flaaffy as one of her Pokémon in her dream world. A Flaaffy also appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!. * Molly's Flaaffy * Hannah * Mariah's Flaaffy * Ogin's Flaaffy Trivia * Flaaffy, along with its evolutionary family, are the only -types able to learn Power Gem. * Flaaffy has two misspellings, such as "Flaafy" and "Flaffy". Origin Flaaffy is based on a sheep. Etymology Flaaffy is a mix of the words fluffy and baa (a sound often associated with a sheep). It might also come from AA, like AA batteries. Gallery 180Flaaffy_OS_anime.png 180Flaaffy_OS_anime_2.png 180Flaaffy_Dream.png 180Flaaffy_Pokemon_Stadium.png 180Flaaffy_Pokémon_Colosseum.png 180Flaaffy Pokémon HOME.png Flaaffy-GO.png Flaaffy GO Shiny.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon